Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to inter radio access technology (IRAT) cell reselection.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
When a user equipment (UE) is camped on a 2G/3G cell and the 2G/3G cell is not broadcasting any 4G IRAT neighbor cell information on the broadcast channel of the 2G/3G cell, the UE may not perform an IRAT cell reselection to the 4G cell.
Therefore, there is a desire for a method and an apparatus for an autonomous inter radio access technology (IRAT) cell reselection.